Prior to the present invention, it has been a common practice to withdraw blood from a patient through a tubular needle into an evacuated test tube or specimen tube, after which the tube with the blood sample contained therein, still sealed with the stopper-plug, after withdrawal of the needle from the stopper-plug, is placed into a centrifuge and subjected to centrifugal action forces by which blood serum becomes separated from solid coagulant precipitate-contents of the blood, which content(solids) are by the centrifugal action centrifuged into a lower base portion of the tube, the serum being in the upper portion of the tube as a result of the serum being of a lower specific gravity. Thereafter, the normal practice would be to pour the serum carefully into a second tube carefully in order to avoid disturbance of the blood solids in the bottom of the centrifuged tube, after which the separated serum in the second tube is subjected to the predetermined analytic precedures. Such a procedure of separation of the serum from the centrifuged blood coagulant precipitate as described above is extremely time consuming, when conducted as described above typically. Such prior procedure also requires a significantly large degree of skill in order to handle the second tube into which the serum is decanted. Even though the greatest of care may be exercised by a skilled technician, there is always a real possibility that the loose blood-solids coagulant precipitate resting within the base of the tube will become disturbed with a resulting of a portion of such cells and other precipitate matter into the second tube with the decanting into the second tube. Alternatively, in care not to pour solids from the centrifuged tube into the second tube, the tendency is to leave a portion of the serum within the centrifuged tube, thereby reducing volume of serum collected in the second tube. As inferred above, in the absence of skill and experience, a technician may readily drop, spill, or otherwise mar the useable nature of the serum, difficulty being compounded by the simultaneous handling of the two tubes while trying to carefully decant from one to the other. Without excessive skill and experience, not only are the above problems compounded, but additionally a real possibility of absurd or unrealistic time of performance exists, rendering heretofore methods and equipment totally unsatisfactory and unrealistic and, by the present invention, the prior methods and equipment becoming totally obsolete, in relation to realistically the many duties and lack of adequate time of the typical overworked technician, as well as the need for speed in the performance of such analytical procedures often involving life and death situations dependant upon speed of diagnosis based on tests utilizing the above-noted procedures and equipment, if not at least a severe illness in need of prompt diagnosis.